


Just The Beginning

by dexynursey (onceuponahundred)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Dom/sub, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7466727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/dexynursey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i saw a post of yours in the nurseydex tag asking for prompts and idk how old it is but yr sidebar says prompts are open. if you do nsfw stuff could you do nurseydex and dex discovering he's subby af? if you dont then maybe snowball fight or blizzard shenanigans?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek Malik Nurse has known for awhile now that he’s a kinky guy. He figured it out his junior year of high school with his then girlfriend and since then he’s experimented even more with both guys and girls.

(He realized he was pansexual freshman year of high school when he saw senior hockey player Chris Holmes take his shirt off.)

So Nursey knows he’s into some pretty weird shit. What he doesn’t expect if for Dex to be into some equally as kinky stuff.

It’s their sophomore year at Samwell when the two of them finally get their heads out of their asses long enough to realize they were half in love with one another. Surprisingly it had been Dex who was the first to break. He had blurted out his feelings in the middle of what had been just another fight.

Of course he could only stare at Nursey in horror as he stammered, “Just forget that ever happened, please.”

Nursey had done no such thing. Instead he had launched himself at Dex, hands fisted into Dex’s collar as he pressed their lips together. Dex had been shocked for only a minute before he was kissing back, grip tight on Nursey’s hips.

And now here they were two months later in a happy relationship with one another. Sure they still fought like cats and dogs, but there was now an undertone of fondness in their voices as they argued with one another.

Their new relationship was great. They got to learn more about one another and about themselves as well. Especially Dex who was learning oh so much from kinky Derek Nursey.

It all started with the two of them in Dex’s dorm room. Nursey is on top of him, lips brushing against the pale skin of Dex’s neck as teeth nip slightly. Dex has both his hands twisted into dark curls, tugging harshly.

Nursey moans, the sound traveling through Dex’s body like the notes to his favorite song. He lifts his hips up, trying to get some sort of friction between the two of them. Nursey pushes a hand down onto his chest with a stern, “No, not yet,” though.

Dex’s eyes grow wide at the firm tone of Nursey’s voice and instead of listening, he whines the noise leaving his throat before he knows what’s happening. His hips are still bucking up, trying to find some sort of release/

Nursey still has his hand pressed to Dex’s chest and so with an even stricter voice that has a bit of a bite he says, “I said no, Dex. Not yet.”

By now Dex is realizing that the way Nursey was controlling him is turning him on a lot more than he expected it to. He looks up at Nursey, eyes blown wide and the pupil almost indistinguishable. Nursey stares down at him, mind already processing the information and coming to the same conclusion.

“Do you like this, Dexy? Do you like me on top of you? Controlling you? Is that what you want?”

His eyes still huge, Dex nods, cheeks flushed a pretty pink and chest heaving as he mutters out, “Yes,” in a breathless whisper.

Nursey almost groans at the sight. He never thought that he would have William Poindexter spread out beneath him like this.

Nursey slides off Dex, swinging his legs to hang off the bed. Dex lets out another whine at Nursey’s absence, but Nursey only growls a soft, “Come here, Dex. Get on your knees for me right down here.”

Dex scrambles to listen, sliding off the bed and landing on his knees with a light thud. Nursey threads one hand through strands of fire as his other grabs a pillow which he gives to Dex.

“For your knees.”

Dex takes the pillow, placing it under his knees before moving around to get comfortable. He rests his hands in his lap, gazing up at Nursey from underneath his lashes.

Nursey bites down on his lip, the sight of Dex on his knees for him proving to be a bit too much to handle. His grip on Dex’s hair tightens as he says, “Take my cock out, Dex.”

“Okay, sir.”

The sound of that simple three letter word coming from Dex’s lips has Nursey’s eyes fluttering shut as his head tips back.

“Fuck, Dex…”

Dex only grins, his hands already working at the button of Nursey’s jeans. He slips his hand into them, cupping Nursey’s ass. Nursey lifts his hips up, letting Dex pull down both his pants and briefs.

Nursey is already hard and when Dex wraps a hand around his length, he can’t help the low moan that slips from his mouth.

“Suck me off, Dex. Now.”

Dex doesn’t hesitate, stroking only once before he lets Nursey’s hand guide his head to his dick. Dex wraps his lips around the head of Nursey’s dick and Nursey can’t help but let his hips buck up slightly.

The hand in Dex’s hair tightens, almost painfully but Dex’s only moans around the dick in his mouth, loving the slight burn that comes with the pain. Nursey glances down only to find Dex already looking up at him with wide eyes.

“Fuck, Dex, you look so good. You like being down on your knees for me? Is that it, babe? Is that what you like?”

Dex moans again, his mouth working faster as Nursey starts to thrust into his throat.

“Is this what you want? You want me to fuck your pretty little mouth, don’t you?”

Dex nods his head, eyes still trained on Nursey. Nursey groans, his grip tightening as he starts to fuck into Dex’s mouth just a little bit harder. Dex takes everything that Nursey is giving him, loving the way Nursey’s thick length is slightly stretching his throat. Nursey is hot and heavy on his tongue, the taste somewhat tangy.

“Fuck, Will. I’m close.”

Nursey pulls back, but Dex leans closer, his mouth working faster, tongues tracing Nursey’s head. Before he knows it, Nursey is coming down Dex’s throat, groaning loudly.

Dex swallows every last drop, his hand stroking lightly as he does so. When he’s done he leans back onto his heels, the back of his hand wiping his lips.

 

“I don’t think you have any idea just how hot you look like right now.”

Nursey stares at him, before bringing a hand into Dex’s neck and kissing him harshly. He can taste himself on Dex’s lips and it only makes him kiss Dex even harder.

Eventually they pull away, matching grins on their faces. Nursey still has a hand curled around Dex’s neck as he searches Dex’s face for any sign of discomfort.

“This was okay right? You liked it?”

Dex laughs softly, before bringing a hand up to cup Nursey’s cheek. “It was perfect, Nurse. The best. I guess I like it when you’re controlling sometimes.”

Nursey grins, pecking Dex on the lips quickly before saying, “ This is only the beginning. You haven’t seen everything yet, babe. Now I think it’s time I helped you out.”

Dex chuckles as Nursey tackles him to the bed, lips already kissing him again. Nursey was right. This was definitely just the beginning.


	2. Anything For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we get another subby dex fic?

Dex had no idea that he was willing to experiment in his sex life. He had always that he was a straightforward, vanilla kind of a guy, But it seemed like with Derek Nurse he turned into someone else. Someone who was more adventurous, willing to try new things, which wasn’t necessarily a bad thing. It was just a little different that what he was used to. 

“You sure about this, Will? This is what you want right?”

Dex grins up Nursey, the concern he can hear in his boyfriend’s voice, He reaches for Nursey’s hand, linking their fingers together before squeezing lightly. 

“Yeah, Derek. I want to do this with  _ you _ .” 

Nursey grins, leaning down to press a kiss to Dex’s lips. When he pulls away Dex chases him, trying to get just one more little peck, but the handcuffs on his wrists stop him and he frowns at the restraint. 

Nursey just laughs, his hands trailing down Dex’s chest, fingers tracing the hard ridges of muscles he finds. Dex shivers under Nursey’s experience hands, the callouses on his fingers adding even more sensation. 

Dex strains at the handcuffs, wanting to get even more of Nursey’s touch on him. A whine leaves his throat as he realizes that he can’t move that well and there was no way he was going to get anything unless Nursey gave it to him. 

“Touch me, Nurse. I really want you to touch me.” 

Nursey laughs, hands coming up to cup a strong jaw. His lips press against the sharp angle, teeth coming out to nip slightly. A groan slips from Dex’s throat as he bucks up, wanting some sort of friction. 

Nursey slips his hands down, pushing against Dex’s hips keeping him flat on the bed. “Patience, Dexy. Good things come to those who wait.” 

“Fuck you.” 

Another laugh falls out of Nursey’s mouth before he mutters, “You’re the only one getting fucked tonight, Dexy.” 

“Not if you don’t fucking hurry up.” 

Nursey is already reaching into their nightstand, fingers digging through the drawers for the lube that they always kept handy nowadays. He flips the cap open, drizzling a generous amount of liquid onto his fingers before shutting the bottle and throwing it away. 

Nursey slips between Dex’s legs, whose ankles were also bound, thighs spread wide. 

“You look so pretty, babe. Spread out like this for me. It’s just for me, right? You’ve never done this for anyone else, have you?” 

As Nursey talks, he uses one finger to trace Dex’s entrance, the tip just barely dipping in. Dex struggles, legs thrashing as he tries to push himself down onto Nursey’s fingers, needing some sort of release from the pressure. 

“Answer me, Dex.” 

Nursey’s voice is stern, commanding even as his fingers continue to tease Dex. Throwing his head back further into the bed, Dex can feel the strain in his shoulders as hands move, trying to break free. 

“Fuck, no, only for you Nurse. I’m like this only for you.” 

“Who said you could call me by name?” 

Nursey’s voice is sharp, bordering on angry when he abruptly slides his finger into Dex, the lube making it a tiny bit easier. But Dex can still feel the sting as he stretches around Nursey’s long fingers. 

“Sorry, sir. It won’t happen again.” 

Dex’s words are hoarse, said through a rough throat from all the noises he’s been making. Nursey’s are even rougher when he growls out, “Damn straight, it won’t.” 

Nursey doesn’t give any warning as he suddenly pushes two more fingers into Dex, stretching him even wider. Dex lets out a low shout at the sudden intrusion, but his hips grind down, trying to get more from Nursey. 

Dex’s cock is leaking precome against his stomach but he can’t bring himself to care. He just wants more of that stinging pleasure that Nursey was giving him. 

“Are you ready, Dex? You ready for my dick? Think you can take it?” 

Dex almost lets out a sob at Nursey’s words. He was more than ready for Nursey to replace fingers with something a little more thicker. Nursey pulls away for a minute, making Dex let out a little whine. 

“I’m right here. Just give me a minute.” 

Nursey quickly sheds himself of his clothes before he’s back, wrapping long fingers around Dex’s slim waist as he lines himself up. His thumb rub soothingly against sharp hipbones as he murmurs, “You sure you want this, Will?” 

“Just fucking do it, Derek. Goddamn it. I want you.” 

Nursey smiles, leaning down to press his lips against Dex’s. Dex lets out a soft sigh at the contact, his eyes fluttering shut and face relaxing. As Nursey starts to push in slowly, Dex’s face contorts in pain slightly but Nursey is quick to pepper kisses on his cheeks trying to distract him from the discomfort. 

Pretty soon Nursey bottoms out and he lets out a low groan, burying his face in Dex’s neck as he waits for Dex to give him the go ahead. Dex can barely speak, the overwhelming feeling of being full too much for him to handle. 

So the only thing he can do his start to move his hips, twisting them slightly in an effort to get Nursey to start moving. 

His words are strangled and high pitched when finally manages to say, “Fucking move already.” 

Nursey doesn’t need to hear the words twice, hips already drawing back before pushing back in. They both groan slightly, Dex’s hands scrabbling to find purchase in the smooth sheets. 

Nursey reaches up, twining their fingers together and giving Dex something to hold onto as he sets a steady pace, the rhythm of his hips never seeming to stop,

“Look at you. You love having a cock up your ass, don’t you?”

Dex lets out a little sob, nodding his head up and down as he tries to say, “Fuck, Derek… touch me… please.” 

Nursey grins, before wrapping his free hand around Dex’s dick, thumb brushing against the head softly. His hips don’t slow as he starts to stroke Dex’s hard cock. He times his thrusts along with the speed that he’s moving his hand, making Dex moan with every hit. 

“I’m close, Dex.” 

Dex just lets out a little sound, his hips still bucking up as he nears that blissed out state that only Nursey could seem to pull from him. Nursey angles himself deeper into Dex, hitting a spot that has Dex immediately coming all over himself, thick ribbons of cum covering his stomach. 

Nursey looks down at and taking one look at a cum covered Dex has him releasing himself into Dex as well, a low moan falling out of his lips. Exhausted he slips out of Dex, collapsing down next to him on the bed. 

He reaches up, quickly unlocking the handcuffs wrapped around Dex’s wrist with a simple click before bending down and doing the same to his ankles. Dex immediately moves closer to Nursey, arms wrapping around his waist as Dex nuzzles into his neck. 

They don’t bother cleaning up instead just laying wrapped embraced in each other’s arms for a few minutes. Dex is the first to speak, his voice nothing but a whisper. 

“That was amazing. Thank you, Derek.” 

Nursey smiles, pressing a kiss to the crown of Dex’s head as his arms tighten around him. 

“Anything for you, babe.” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
